musicapartefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Adele
Hija de la inglesa Penny Adkins (nacida en 1970) y del galés, Mark Evans, un alcohólico que las abandonó cuando Adele tenía dos años, dejando a su madre la responsabilidad de criarla sola. Ella fomentó el interés de Adele por la música llevándola a conciertos a una edad temprana y haciéndola participar en las reuniones de amigos. Comenzó a cantar a los cuatro años teniendo a las Spice Girls como su influencia más importante; declaró que cuando su Spice Girl favorita, Geri Halliwell dejó el grupo, le rompió el corazón. En 1997, a la edad de nueve años, Adele y su madre se trasladaron a Brighton. En 1999, regresaron a Londres instalándose en Brixton, y después en West Norwood. Al distrito de West Norwood se refiere su canción "Hometown Glory", que escribió y compuso en 2004, cuando tenía 16 años. En mayo de 2006, entra en la Brit School of Performing Arts de Croydon y tiene entre sus famosos ex condiscípulos como Leona Lewis o Kate Nash. Poseedora de una portentosa y sensual voz rebosante de matices que mereció el interés de la industria. Sus cuerdas vocales expresan el poderío del soul y se atreven con algunas incursiones jazzísticas demostrando un aplomo que le han valido comparaciones con Etta James, una de sus cantantes favoritas, o Ella Fitzgerald. Adele atrajo la atención de la industria discográficas cuando un amigo lanzó una producción de tres canciones en la red social''' MySpace'. La salida a la venta de su primer single, '''Chasing Pavements', la consagró como firme promesa y la puso en el segundo puesto de los superventas. Al cabo de un año, era invitada a compartir escenario con Björk y Paul McCartney en el programa de televisión de Jools Holland, un popular show que seguía en su adolescencia junto a su madre. En 2008, tras firmar un contrato con''' XL Recordings', lanzó su debut "'19'" (el título del disco alude a su edad), que entró directamente al primer lugar de la cartelera de álbumes y le valió dos premios '''Grammy' (Mejor Artista Nueva y Mejor Interpretación Vocal de Pop por una Cantante Femenina) vendió más de cuatro millones de copias. Su segundo trabajo de estudio al que llamó "21" se lanzó en enero de 2011 con 11 temas escritos por ella; un mes después se publica en Estados Unidos. El disco recibió elogios de la crítica y fue un éxito comercial: en la primera semana vendió 208.000 copias en el mercado británico y 352.000 en el estadounidense convirtiéndose en el cuarto álbum más vendido de todos los tiempos. Su popularidad en Estados Unidos fue impulsada por su aparición en el programa de televisión, "Saturday Night Live", en un episodio que sobrepasó los anteriores niveles de audiencia; fue la noche en la que la principal entrevistada era la política Sarah Palin. El programa alcanzó su mejor audiencia en catorce años. La balada «Someone Like You» fue escrita por ella junto al productor Dan Wilson, para su segundo álbum de estudio, y trata sobre el hombre de unos 30 años que salió con ella durante 18 meses. Pensó que iba a casarse con él, pero poco después de romperse la pareja, se enteró de que estaba a punto de casarse con otra chica. Declaró que la composición de esta canción fue como una terapia liberadora para ella. En marzo de 2011 la cantautora iguala el récord de Madonna al mantenerse por novena semana consecutiva en el primer lugar de la cartelera de álbumes del Reino Unido, el período más prolongado para una mujer solista. La relación con la discográfica "XL" es fundamental para el éxito. Adele pudo decidir con qué productores trabajaba, qué singles debían lanzarse, el aspecto del disco, dar las entrevistas que quiso o rechazar tocar en festivales. Entre sus éxitos destacan «'Hometown Glory'», «'Chasing Pavements'», «'Rolling in the Deep'», «'Someone Like You'» y «'Set Fire to the Rain'». A principios de octubre de 2011 cancela su gira mundial, unos días después anunciaba que padecía una grave infección de garganta que la apartaría un tiempo de la carretera. El ocho de noviembre del mismo año se confirmaba que fue intervenida y que la operación salió bien. Se trataba de una operación de microcirugía para detener el sangrado de un pólipo benigno de sus cuerdas vocales. El 12 de febrero de 2012 fue la gran triunfadora en Los Ángeles de la 54 edición de los Grammy tras alzarse con 6 galardones en una ceremonia marcada por la muerte de Whitney Houston. Adele conquistó todos los galardones a los que estaba nominada después de arrasar en las listas de éxitos con su "Rolling in the Deep". Ese tema fue nombrado la mejor canción y mejor letra de 2011 y el disco "21", el segundo de su carrera, fue reconocido como el mejor álbum. Adele se llevó, además, otros tres gramófonos dorados por la mejor actuación solista en pop con su "Someone Like You", mejor álbum vocal pop con "21", y mejor vídeo musical de corta duración ("Rolling in the Deep"). En 2013 logró un noveno Grammy en la categoría "Best Pop Solo Performance" con "Set Fire to the Rain". El 5 de octubre de 2012 lanza un sencillo para la película Skyfall, escrito junto a Paul Epworth y ganó el Golden Globe en la categoría "Mejor Canción Original", el 13 de enero de 2013, en la 70ª edición de los premios, posteriormente ganó un Oscar como "Mejor Canción Original". En enero de 2012 se publicó que Adele estaba saliendo con el empresario Simon Konecki. En junio de 2012, Adele anunció que ella y Konecki estaban esperando un bebé. Su hijo Angelo James Konecki nació el 19 de octubre 2012. En 2013, fue galardonada como Member of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire por el príncipe Carlos en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. Con 27 años Adele presentó su nuevo álbum titulado "25", en un inesperado anuncio en su página de Facebook tras un largo paréntesis creativo. "Mi último álbum fue un disco de ruptura, y si tuviera que definir éste lo haría como un disco de reconciliación", escribió. "Estoy haciendo las paces conmigo misma y por el tiempo perdido, reconciliándome con todo lo que hice y lo que no hice". "Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo", se disculpó ante sus fans. El lanzamiento previsto se fijó en el 20 de noviembre de 2015. Discografía Álbumes de estudio 2008: 19 2011: 21 2015: 25 Bandas sonoras, EP y álbumes en vivo 2009: ITunes Live from SoHo (2009) 2011: iTunes Festival: London 2011: Adele Live At The Royal Albert Hall 2012: Skyfall Sencillos Cold Shoulder Hometown Glory Chasing Pavements Make You Feel My Love Rolling In The Deep Someone Like You Set Fire to the Rain Rumor Has It Skyfall